


Come At Me With All You Got

by RedHoodBeast



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Matsuoka Rin Swears, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Sassy Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodBeast/pseuds/RedHoodBeast
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is one of the most renowned Alphas in his school, he the guy that every Alpha wants to be and that every Omega wants.  All Rin craves for is a challenge, something that will relight that spark in his eyes, and that spark comes with a pair blue eyes and purple jammers.





	1. Just Distractions

“Hey cutie, consider this your lucky day; I got invited to a party, and you get to be my plus one”, an orange-haired Alpha said slyly to the Omega trapped between his arms.

“Um n-no thanks, I-I don’t ‘do’ parties”, the poor silvered-hair Omega responded while trying to escape the Alpha’s grasp.

“C’mon, don’t be that way”, his hands reaching to grab the Omega’s chin only to be swatted off.

“Mikoshiba, knock it off”, a red-eyed Alpha with a 5-pointed star tattoo shown proudly on the side of his neck.

“Chill Matsuoka, I was just playing a little”, Mikoshiba retreated his hands back to his side.

 

The little omega gives Rin a grateful look and skips away very quickly. After the small omega disappears from view, Rin returns his gaze back to Seijuurou. He was slightly shorter than him with a smaller stature, but Rin was stronger Alpha than him. He gives him a look that said: “ _Are you fucking kidding me”._

It has been like this since the “great merge”  happened. Samezuka Academy was an all Alpha school until the school board decided to accept Betas and Omegas.  The Alphas have been getting more aggressive and horny with each passing day. The Omegas either got impressed or scared by an Alpha’s actions. Some of the bolder Omegas initiate the contact with Alphas, in particularly Rin. Rin seems to be the most popular choice for Omega because of his tattoo.

 

When they are presented as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, they develop a specific tattoo. Alphas have a sun tattoo, Betas have a flower tattoo, and Omegas have a star tattoo. The more points someone has, the higher level they are, and the more powerful they are. The lowest level is 1 and the highest is 6. Levels 1 and 2 are considered weak while levels 3 and 4 are the most common levels. There are a few level 5s at his school, including himself, and he has yet to meet a level 6 _anything_. Level 6 Alphas and Betas are very uncommon, but level 6 Omegas are extremely rare.

 

Because of his tattoo, he was looked at as Rin Matsuoka, the strong powerful Alpha, not Rin Matsuoka, the hopeless romantic hothead. Every day he would hear, “ _Wow he a 5 pointed sun"_ or “ _I would love an Alpha like that”_.  He was flattered, and admittedly enjoyed it at first, but it got very old very quick.

 

“Don’t give me that look”, Sei quickly snapped. “Unlike you, I tend to enjoy the new classmates”.

“They are just distractions”, he replied.

“It nice to have a distraction once in a while”, he said as he winks at a cute Omega passing by. “Anyways I got to go, see you at practice”.

And with a final eye roll, Rin was on his way to lunch.

XXXXX

_Oh. Hell. No._

Rin was currently looking at _his_ swim team’s pool full of people who are _not_ his teammates. _Didn’t they know that it was time for the swimming team to practice?_ Rin continued to stand there, arms crossed and face in a pout.

“It is a public pool”, Sei sneaks up behind him.

“Yea until 4”, Rin replies.

“Look at the time Matsuoka”. Sei points to the clock hanging above them.

Sei was right; it's not swimming practice yet. He came 20 minutes early again, but the pool was never this full before practice. Full of people flopping around the pool, except for one empty lane. _Yes, I can get some laps in before practice._ He dives in with such power and ferocity that it was _mesmerizing_ to watch. His powerful strokes slice through the water and his kicks are so forceful and so impressive. He swims with such emotion that the room of people can’t take their eyes off of him. He is perfectly aware of their eyes, but he doesn’t swim for them, he swims for his and his father’s dream. He did a couple of laps and then emerge from the water. The crowds of Omegas and a few Betas disperse into the locker rooms as the Alpha swimmers got out of the locker rooms. The Omega scent lingered through the pool room, resulting in **_a lot_ ** of head bumps and bruises from crashing into the pool’s concrete wall. Practice went on like any other, some of the newbies challenged Rin to a race, which he creme them in. Alphas have this tendency to form big egos, which he admittedly has for a majority of the time in and outside of water.  In all fairness, he deserves his reputation, whether he likes it or not.

 

XXXX

 

“Alright, practice is done for the day”, Coach Sasabe voice ring through the room.

“Coach Sasabe, may I…” Rin looks to the pool and back to him.

“Sure”, he passed him the keys.”Don’t forget to lock up after your done”.

 

There is something about swimming alone that Rin _loves._ Just the solitude of being in the cooling effect of the water. Yes, he likes the competing part, but lately, it was just too easy. He was losing desire because he had no one to challenge him, no worthy **rival.**  He wasn’t the best in the world, but he was the best in his walking distance. A little beep pulled him out of his thoughts. A small light was flashing on his phone. _Probably Sousuke or Gou asking me to hang out;_ _one more lap then I’ll head out._ Halfway into his lap, the sound of a bag hitting the floor startle him. He looks up to see a pair of ice-cold blue eyes staring right at him. There was just silence as the two, no doubt, sizing each other up. The guy in front of him looked about his age, black hair with a blue tint to it, and pale skin and a hint of tan to it.

“Sorry the pool is closed”, Rin conveyed as he steps onto the pool’s ladder.

Instead of respecting that, the guy passes Rin and jumps right into the water. _Is he fucking serious?_

“C’mon, I gotta lock up”. Rin pleaded.

“Lock up then” was the guy’s response.

This earned a low growl for the latter.

“I can’t lock up if there's someone is in the pool”, he gritted his teeth.

“And if I don’t leave”.

“Excuse me?”, he must have misheard this guy no way did he say-

“What would you do if I don’t leave”

There was a moment of silence, Rin just stunned at how calm this dude was being. It is very… _aggravating._

“Ok fine”, Rin scowl turned into a smirk, showing his sharp teeth.

”I’ll show you”.

 

 

The tattoos visuals:  
  
[](https://ibb.co/cd84Bb)


	2. New Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets a mysterious guy who gives him a spark in the water. After he annoys Sousuke about it.

_ There was a moment of silence, Rin just stunned at how calm this dude was being. It is very… aggravating. _

_ “Ok fine”, Rin scowl turned into a smirk, showing his sharp teeth. _

_ ”I’ll show you”. _

Footsteps make there way across the cold floor, shirt and jeans discarded, and red locks hanging over his face. He takes a few deep breaths, bending over, readying his dive. In those few moments that separate him from the water, his back arches perfectly, looking both graceful and rough. In a few seconds, he swims right behind the heel of the blue-eyed idiot.  _  Gotcha . _ All of a sudden the guy speed up. Rin felt his lungs burn from lack of air, he anticipated this to be quick and easy, not this asshole, testing him, teasing him,  _ mocking him.   _  Every time Rin sped up, he sped up, the ultimate game of cat and mouse, which was annoying but exciting. It wasn’t easy to get him, and by the end of it they were both out of breath. The boy slowly climbed out of the pool, swaying his raven hair, and the little droplets of water slide down his body. Rin knows he shouldn’t , but he just couldn’t look away from the one sly bead of water that was cascading down the boy’s lean body.

 

“You’re staring”, the boys deadpanned. 

_ Well shit.  _

“Actually I was spacing out, Mr.Cocky”, he smirks.

He just shrugs his shoulders in reply.  _ Okay, not a talker I see. Well, Rin not everyone likes small talk, but Rin without small talk how would you get to know a person. Well you’re right Rin, however…  _ Rin conflicting thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of receding footsteps.

“Hey! Wait! Let’s race”.

“I only swim free”.

“Okayyyy...freestyle race then?

The guy didn’t respond but Rin swears he hears a little _tch_. _A sassy one isn’t you, but let try this._

“I guess you’re afraid to lose, I would.” Rin glance at the mysterious stranger, who stopped his steps.

“Because you’re that confidence or because your a level 5 Alpha”, he said in a snarky tone.

“Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are?” Rin yelled.

“Nanase”

XXX

 

“And then he just left! Like that...ugh I can’t stand people who run away like that”. (Insert lenny face).

It is lunchtime, the time where Alphas eye their Omega prey and strike. Basically, if the school was Las Vegas, lunchtime is the headline. Lunch is the only time the school allows mating fights (when an Alpha tries to claim an Omega by challenging them) so there was always a show, sometimes small and boring, other times crazy and wild. Today is a boring day.

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming”,

“No, I was not dreaming”

Or maybe he was, dreaming of those eyes that can drown you in the ocean of blue. Or that midnight black hair framing his sharp cheekbones, or that small, lean body that was still strong than most. Or those….

“Rin...Rin...stop looking like you won a year supply of meat” Sousuke smirks.

“Hmm… oh yeah, anyways it wasn’t a dream”

“So what type is he?”

“Well he seems like the quiet, mysterious type”

“No, Rin what  _ type _ is he”.

“Oh, he’s umm..hmmm… I didn’t see his tattoo”.

And at this moment Sousuke Yamazaki made the most _you gotta be kidding me fac_ e ever in Alpha history.

XXX

It still rustle and bustle for all the newbies that just made this swim team by a sliver of a second. The tryouts last week were very hysterical, a lot of fumbling, a lot of cursing, and on Rin’s side, a lot of laughing. It so fun seeing the cocky Alphas trying to challenge the veterans, only to be creamed by seconds. Even though many quit after the first round, there still a good amount of newcomers with that determination and passion. Since the club prides itself on being one of the best, it’s very difficult to join.

“Listen up everyone, we got a new member”, Seijuro voice boom through pool room.

A confuse mumbling spread through the crowd. It very rare for someone to join after the tryouts, so this swimmer must be something. Rin chest is swelling with excitement with the possibility of a new rival, that slither of hope that it someone way beyond mediocre.

“Please welcome, Nanase Haruka”.

Rin’s chest burst at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, school keeping me busy and I had such a writer's block. I'll try updating more frequently. Also thanks for all the love with kudos and comments <3 If you have anything that needs any clarification, just ask in the comment sections.  
> QOTD: Who your favorite yaio ship?


End file.
